reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Labyrinth of Infinite Dimensions
is an Exploration Event. You explore an Event Quest Labyrinth using Stamina. A Raid boss may appear to fight you after finishing a Quest. Each Raid Boss battle will require Power Points. Pre-registration (only valid until the day before the event) awarded the following items once you entered the event page after the event had started: 3x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) and 3x Power Potion (Non Bazaar). Event Details Period: 10/02/2013 - 10/08/2013 (EDT) Progressing in the Labyrinth Questing and fighting the Raid Bosses will award you with points towards clearing the floor. Each completed Quest adds 3% to your completion ranking, while a Raid Boss battle may both add 10% (Phantom Encounter) or 15% (Shadow Phantom Encounter) upon victory, or cost you (subtract) 5% upon losing the battle. Upon clearing 60% of a floor, you are given the opportunity to move on to the next floor. You may also continue to clear the floor, and you can even return to uncompleted floors later. Once a floor is 100% cleared, it is no longer available. Boss Encounters Phantom Encounters - Beat the boss to add 10% to the floor completion. Losing will cost you 5% completion, and an equal amount of ranking points. This is a random encounter that may appear after any Quest is completed. Progressing further into the Labyrinth leads to stronger encounters. Shadow Phantom Encounter - Beat to add 15% to the floor completion. Losing will cost you 5% completion, and an equal amount of ranking points. This is a random encounter that may appear after any Quest is completed. Shadow Phantom Bosses are stronger than the normal Phantom Bosses. Progressing further into the Labyrinth leads to stronger encounters. Floor Keeper Encounter - Beat the boss for a reward, and to complete the floor. Losing will result in having to complete the Quest again, to fight the Floor Keeper again. This boss has no impact on floor completion other than that. Floor Keepers are much stronger than equivalent Phantom Encounter Bosses. Progressing further into the Labyrinth leads to stronger encounters. Floor Keepers appear at 100% completion of a floor. Treasure Set rewards: Completing the Eternity Strand Treasure set awards the card Eris. The set pieces are random drops from the Event Quest, and may also be stolen from other players. Ranking Ranking Points per Labyrinth level: *Lower Floors: 1% = 10 Ranking Points *Middle Floors: 1% = 25 Ranking Points *Upper Floors: 1% = 60 Ranking Points Ranking Reward types (see tables below): *Time Attack Ranking: The first 10000 players to complete floor 50, 150 and 250 will receive awards in order. *Guild Ranking: The top ranking guilds will earn awards based on total accumulated Ranking Points. *Total Ranking Rewards: The top players will earn awards based on their accumulated Ranking Points. *Floor completion Bonus: Every 5th floor has a completion bonus - Either Potions or Dragon Coins. 'Bosses:' Lower (floor 1-50): *10,000 Epoch Golem (Justice) *Dagger Lizard (Justice) *Fanged Leech (Chaos) *Seductive Phantasm (Genesis) Middle (floor 51-150): *Crystal Drake (Justice) *Miasma Spitter Fiend (Chaos) *Wormhole Golem (Chaos) Upper (floor 151-250): * * * 'New cards introduced:' *''Event Treasure Set (Complete the Eternity Strand Treasure set)'' **Eris *''Quest Rewards (Random drops from the Event Quests)'' **Adventurer **Coeurl **Firedrake **Hydra **Naga **Rainbow Bird **Shaman **Wood Fairy **Cat Sith **Fenrir **Holy Gryphon **White Dragon Event Specialists: None / Unknown Event relevant skills: None / Unknown Floor Completion Rewards (for completing multiple floors) Floor Completion Rewards (for defeating the Floor Keeper) - Seperate page NB: Non Bazaar Total Guild Ranking Rewards NB: Non Bazaar Time Attack Rewards Category:Events Category:Labyrinth Event